Atonement
by alcatluvr13
Summary: 6 months after "the accident" Susan Pevensie is alone in her house, with only memories to keep her company. Eventually she finds something that will help her through her grief, and, in the end, help her live again. NARNIA/HP/LOTR/Charmed


**Author's Note**

So, I know I'm working on multiple other fics, but I'm having issues with all of them right now. I just can't seem to find the inspiration to write at the moment. I haven't given them up, believe me, I haven't. So have no fear!

In the meantime, I have decided to write a short story. This is to pass the time and keep me from getting bored with my life. It will be very short, compared to my other fics, probably no more than four or five chapters.

**WARNING:** It may not be updated regularly. Just so you know.

Just for clarification, this is a crossover between **The Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings **and **Charmed.**

Also, there will be a slight romance between James and Susan, Legolas and Susan, and mentions of Caspian and Susan.

P.S. Thanks to mae-e for helping me start this. After all, she is the one who gave me the idea, and who deserves a lot of credit for helping me get back into writing.

**Summary**

6 months after "the accident" Susan Pevensie is alone in her house, with only memories to keep her company. Her family is gone, along with Diggory and Polly, and with them, her reason for living. As she sifts through their belongings, she finds something that will help her through her grief, and, in the end, help her live again.

* * *

**Atonement**

**Prologue**

She stood in the cemetery, alone, not seeing and not hearing anything. They had left her to fend for herself. This cruel world, so unlike her true home, was all she had left. No one could make up for the huge, gaping hole in her heart, not even her suitors, not even her friends. They all pitied her, of course, but no one could know the extent of the damage.

Susan Pevensie was lost and alone. Forevermore, she would be alone.

* * *

**One Month Later**

She woke up with tear stains on her face and wet marks on her pillow. She had fallen asleep crying again. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to take her bath and make ready for the day.

**Two Months Later**

* * *

She woke up with a yell. She had the dream again. This was beginning to get old. Every night she had the dream, and it made her depressed every day. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen for some coffee.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

She woke up to the door bell ringing. She sighed, knowing who it was. She knew they were getting tired of her staying cooped up in the house. She herself knew she had to move. But she couldn't do it. She rolled over and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

They had stopped calling on her. Finally. But even though they had stopped, she started to wish they would call her, or stop by just to check on her. Being alone was depressing.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

She went for a walk early this morning. She smiled and greeted people, who all looked at her in shock. She knew they were surprised to see her out and about. She herself was surprised at her boldness. Still, it was unnerving to see them all, so after a while she went home.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Hello? Lizzie?"

"Susan?"

"Yes, its Susan."

"Oh, Susan! Its been way too long! How are you doing? We tried calling on you, but no one answered...we figured you just needed the time alone. Clara said she heard you were out walking, but you know how she is, no one ever believes her. But I'm so glad to hear from you! We were worried about you!"

Susan smiled slightly. "I'm sure you were. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch sometime this week. I need some girl time."

"Oh! Of course! We can catch up! What are you doing Tuesday? Oh! I can't wait to tell you the news!"

"Tuesday sounds great. I can't wait to hear what you have to tell me. Great. Dimillo's at noon? I'll see you then!"

* * *

**Tuesday**

Susan stood in front of her mirror, wondering how she could have been so frivolous in the days before her loss. Lizzie was a great friend, she even offered to help her go through their belongings, but she hadn't felt the keen sense of loss Susan had. It was good to get out, for she needed it, but it was time to face the inevitable: the memories.

But she couldn't prepare herself to even think about them. It hurt too much.

* * *

**Saturday**

Lizzie had called, saying she was too sick to even move, but that she still wanted to help.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie. I can start on my own, and when you're feeling better, you can come over...no, don't send her over...yes, I'll be fine...I know you worry...yes, if anything comes up I'll call you. Okay. Bye!"

Susan sighed. She didn't want to be alone while she sorted things out. But, Lizzie sounded awful, and she didn't want to get sick. She could put it off, but, no, she needed to start. It had been too long.

So, Susan trudged upstairs and stood at the first door on the left. Gathering all the courage she could muster, she turned the doorknob and stepped into Edmund's room. She blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Everything seemed the same, but when she flicked the light on, she could almost see Edmund organizing his chess set. Tears sprung into her eyes when she realized he wasn't there.

_You can do it, Susan. You've put it off way too long_, she thought.

At that thought, her feet moved towards the closet and her hands opened the sliding doors. She chuckled at the amount of books he had piled in his closet. Rolling her sleeves up, she knelt down and started pulling out the books.

* * *

**Sunday**

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Even without Lizzie, she had managed to do Edmund and Lucy's room. Peter's room would be last. Which meant her next job would be her parent's room.

* * *

**Monday**

Susan had to admire the way her mother decorated their room. It was elegant, yet tasteful. Given the recent years of war, many things were missing in order to make up for their limited budget. But it still smelled like her favorite perfume, and for that Susan was grateful. It gave her comfort.

Just like the other rooms, she started in the closet. There wasn't much to go through, except clothes and some old boxes; Susan started with those. The first two boxes contained old photos and newspaper clippings. She would go through those later. The third box was all shoes. She pulled them out and set them neatly aside.

Just then, something sticking out of one of the heels caught her eye. It was a key, unlike any she had seen before. It was definitely an antique. She shrugged and put it on the night stand, then turned back to her work. She continued sorting through the closet, but several times she caught herself stealing glances at it.

By the time she was done with the closet, the sun was setting. She went into her room and quickly changed into her nightgown then went downstairs to start on dinner.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Susan woke up sweating. It was the dream, again. But, somehow...this one felt different. She couldn't remember all of it. But she knew the key was in it.

* * *

**Wednesday**

She was afraid to go to bed. Twice in a row she had the dream, and it each time the key was featured in it. But she ended up falling asleep anyway.

* * *

**Thursday**

Something was telling her that this wasn't an ordinary dream. The key was haunting her. She could feel it.

* * *

**Friday**

"Okay, this is getting old," she said aloud. "If I try to find what the key unlocks, maybe then I'll stop dreaming about it."

Susan knew she hadn't gotten much finished since Monday. But her mind wouldn't rest until she found out what the key goes to. She started in the basement and worked her way upstairs.

Nothing worked.

She tried every door, box, anything with a lock, and yet the key still wouldn't fit.

"I knew it," she muttered.

She was just about to give up, when she realized she hadn't tried the attic. She had only been up there several times, and always with her mother or father.

_Maybe there's a chest or something..._

She opened the attic door and immediately started coughing. Looking around, she realized that nothing had been touched since before the war. She tried every chest. All were unlocked.

Before leaving the attic, she gazed around the room, noting how it felt different from the rest of the house. She couldn't place what it was, but it was definitely...magical. Her eyes caught an old blanket hanging up at the end. She hadn't noticed it before. It was calling her. She could feel it.

Her imagination went spiraling out of control. Could it be a painting of a long lost relative? Maybe a safe containing treasure? Her heart started beating wildly, but she couldn't stop walking towards it. She reached out and pulled the blanket down. Through the dust, she saw a door.

Logic told her there was nothing on the other side. How could there be? It would only lead her outside. As if in a dream, she drew the key out of her pocket and inserted in the lock.

And the door creaked open.


End file.
